A Show of Hands
by Silent Cobra
Summary: Horatio and Marisol are married, Calleigh feels betrayed with good reason. Lots of drama, crime, and romance. Please R&R very hard to summarize story
1. Prelude

CSI Miami

A Show of Hands

Silent Cobra

Disclaimer: CSI Miami does not belong to me blah blah blah. This will probably be my last foray into the world of Miami, at least for a very, very long time. I am not very happy with the show…this starts at the end (maybe :D) and involves lots of H/C angst, as well as lots of Horatio/Marisol (which I can't believe I'm writing….)

Prelude: Dark Ocean

The waves of the dark ocean licked the beach.

Calleigh Duquesne stood on the beach, staring solemnly out into the ocean. The moon reflected off the rippling water, distorting the pure silver light. The sound of Miami was so far away, washed out by the silence of nature.

But nature was not alone here. Calleigh turned and looked at the champagne colored Miami-Dade Hummer. Ryan Wolfe was in the hummer, asleep. It had been a difficult year and a half, for everyone. Ryan, so young, had stepped up to the plate marvelously…much better than _he _had.

She smiled at the hummer. Ryan was in the passenger seat, holding her son…their son…._his _son. The bastard. She pressed her fingers against her lips and blew a kiss towards the hummer.

"I love you," she whispered. She slowly turned to face the ocean again. The waves crashed methodically on the beach, depositing sand and ripping it away. She smiled wryly. So much like her life. She knelt down and untied her shoes and set them aside. Slowly, she began to strip to nothing.

Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. If anyone had looked upon her at that moment, naked, salty tears running down her face, skin aglow, they would think her a goddess returning to the sea.

She looked behind her one last time and smiled sadly at the hummer. She faced forward and squared her shoulders.

She took a deep breath, and walked into the water.

The waves of the dark ocean licked the beach.

AN: I know, it starts out short, but it will develop. PLEASE, I am begging you, review. Reviews feed my soul, and flames just feed my darkness.


	2. From Bad to Worse

AN: Disclaimer in prelude. I guess this contains spoilers for the final four eps of the season…considering that Horatio and Marisol do get married. And since I haven't seen the final four, I am taking liberties with the wedding. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter One: From Bad to Worse

(A Year and A Half Earlier…)

Calleigh Duquesne stared at it in dismay. This could not be happening. This was bad. This could NOT be happening.

Shit.

This was happening.

She closed her eyes and took four deep, calming breathes. Calleigh opened her blue eyes. Damn. It was still there.

She glanced wearily around the stall of the public bathroom she was crouched in. The stall was painted an odd green color, favored in Miami. She slowly bagged it, and slid it into her purse.

She should have known, she should have been more worried when she was late. But she had been late before, so she didn't think much of it at the time. Until now.

Until now…

She unlocked the stall and stepped out. She would have to do it with her head held high…after all…wasn't it what she had always wanted?

Yes…but not like this.

She washed her hands and stepped back into the quiet hustle of the lab. Calleigh tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear and went to find her boss.

CSI MIAMI

Eric Delko was not in a good mood. He was in a very bad mood, as it were. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he stared at his sister.

This could NOT be happening.

"You did _what?_" Delko hissed.

Marisol stared up at him. They were in the break room. She was seated on the couch while he paced recklessly back and forth.

"We got married," she said promptly, holding out her hand for him to see the ring.

"You got married."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Marisol looked at him. "We love each other."

Delko felt like he was going to be sick. He hadn't wanted this to happen. Not this, anything but this.

"You got married," he said again.

"I believe we've already established that," Marisol said coldly. Delko looked at her, his eyes softening slightly.

"Did you stop to think about what he's going to go through when…when you…"

"When I die?" Marisol asked. Delko sat on the coffee table across from her and took her hands in his.

"He said he'd always be there for me."

"He's already lost so much…"

Marisol stood up abruptly. "So have I! I'm losing everything. But not this…"

Delko stood up slowly.

"Not what? His love, his pity?" his voice grew sharp.

"No…" Marisol placed her hands over her stomach.

"His baby."

CSI MIAMI

For the first time in a very long time, Horatio Caine was a happy man. He was married, to a beautiful woman, and life was good. Very, very good. Of course, not many knew that he was married. He was not one to broadcast his private life at work.

His eyes scanned the building. Calleigh stepped out, her golden hair glowing in the sun. She put her sunglasses on and pulled out her cell phone.

He leaned against his hummer and waited. His wife would be coming out soon. She was telling her brother about the marriage.

Marisol Caine, it just sounded good. Eric Delko, his long time friend, was now his brother in law. He wondered briefly how Eric would take it.

The doors to MDPD opened and Marisol stepped from the building. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and spotted him. She walked slowly down the steps and over to him.

"Hello Handsome," she said with a smile.

Horatio smiled in return," Hello Beautiful."

Marisol stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Horatio smiled and held the door to the hummer open for her. "Ready to go home, Mrs. Caine?"

CSI MIAMI

Calleigh frowned. She couldn't find the LT anywhere. She paused outside the break room and glanced in. No Horatio, just Eric and his sister. Her frown increased. It looked like they were fighting.

She glanced up at Horatio's elevated office. The blinds were open and the door was closed. Did he actually leave on time? It was so out of character for him. She headed for the elevator, deciding to check elsewhere.

The elevator doors slid open and Ryan Wolfe stepped out, right into her.

"Easy there, Ryan!" she said with a small smile.

"Jeez, Cal, I'm so sorry," Ryan knelt and began picking up the file he had dropped. Calleigh knelt beside him and helped.

"Not a problem, Ryan, maybe next time you get off an elevator you need to keep your head out of a file."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Cal, see ya later."

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"You seen Horatio?"

Ryan nodded. "He's in the parking lot. He gave us all the rest of the afternoon off. I'm dropping these by his office and heading out." He waved the file.

"Thanks," Calleigh said. Her frown returned. It was very out of character for Horatio to give them the day off…

The elevator finally stopped. She headed out and nodded walked out. The blazing Miami sun burned into her eyes before she got her sunglasses pulled down.

She scanned the parking lot expertly, knowing exactly what to look for. There he was.

Her cell phone rang. With a sigh, she pulled it out and answered it.

"Duquesne."

"No, I do not want to adopt a highway. How did you get this number? Well, take it off your list."

She hung up in a huff. While she was on the phone, Marisol Delko had walked out. Calleigh watched as Marisol headed straight to Horatio. Calleigh felt if she frowned much more her face would freeze like that.

She stepped off and began to follow. Her heart stopped when she heard the words that came from Marisol's mouth.

"Hello Handsome."

Handsome? No one was allowed to call Horatio Handsome but her…and she was his…

"Hello Beautiful," Horatio replied.

No…she was his Beautiful…not Marisol. Calleigh dropped behind another hummer and watched through the window as they kissed.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Caine?"

Calleigh clenched her eyes shut, feeling the tears beginning to well.

This could not be happening.

But it was.

AN: Please review! Did Marisol and Horatio calling each other that just piss anyone but me off? (and I wrote it, go figure) I don't like Marisol…tell me how I'm doing portraying someone I hate.


	3. Confession of a Southern Belle

AN: thanks for all the reviews guys. And I never said this was going to be an H/C story….Grins

Chapter Two: Confession of a Southern Belle

Ryan opened his locker and grabbed his bag. He was very, very glad that H had given them the day off, even though it was a little strange. On that note, Horatio had been acting weird lately anyway…happy.

Ryan shook his head, deciding not to dwell on Horatio or Horatio's private life. Ryan shut his locker and snapped the lock in place. He turned to leave as Delko stormed in.

"Whoa. Bad day?" Ryan asked as Delko kicked a locker.

"They got married."

Ryan frowned. "Who got married?" Ryan had rarely (if ever) seen Delko act like this. Delko slumped onto the bench, Ryan standing above him.

"My sister…"

"Something tells me congratulations aren't in order?"

Delko sighed and closed his eyes. "How 'bout we go for drinks, and you help me drown my sorrows."

Ryan arched his eyebrow. Although they had been at odds since Ryan was hired, they had finally moved beyond it and were toeing the line at friendship. "Sure. You want me to drive?"

Delko exhaled sharply and stood up. "Yeah, I'll crash if I drive."

"No problem," Ryan said. The men walked out, neither one saying a word until they reached the front desk.

"Did you think it was odd how H gave us the rest of the day off?" Ryan asked the older man.

Delko grunted, "Yeah."

Ryan fell silent again as they walked outside.

"My hummer is over here," Ryan turned and started walking. Delko grabbed his arm and pointed.

Leaning against the hummer, crying as if her heart were broken, was Calleigh Duquesne.

CSI MIAMI

Calleigh's head rested on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to move. Someone had to be coming out of MDPD soon, and they would see her, crying.

But she couldn't bring herself to get up.

"Cal?" she heard someone whisper. She looked up. Ryan and Eric stood there, blocking the sunlight. "What's wrong?" Delko asked.

Calleigh used the side of the hummer to pull herself up. Her cheeks were lined with salty tears. Ryan frowned, not ten minutes ago Calleigh had seemed okay. What had changed?

"Calleigh?" Ryan asked. With a strangled sob, she flung her arms around his neck. Ryan dropped his bag in shock, his arms automatically going around Calleigh's waist. Eric set his own bag down and gently patted Calleigh on the back.

"I'm thinking drinks are cancelled…" Eric muttered. "We should get her home."

Ryan nodded and began to pry Calleigh off of him. "Cal? We're going to take you home, okay?"

Calleigh nodded and stumbled back. Eric grabbed her and waited while Ryan unlocked the hummer. He opened the door and helped Calleigh in. Eric walked around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You ever been to her house?" Delko asked.

"A few times, for beer," Ryan said as they pulled out of the parking lot. Ryan glanced in the rear view mirror. Calleigh's head was resting against the window, her eyes staring blankly into space.

"Almost there, Cal, almost there."

CSI MIAMI

Ryan put the hummer in park as they pulled up in front of Calleigh's house. Calleigh hadn't moved, her eyes still staring blankly at nothing. Delko reached back and grabbed her purse. He dug through it until he found her house keys.

"Here, go unlock her door, I'll get her to the house."

Ryan nodded and took the keys from Delko. He climbed down from the hummer and walked up the small path to her front door. He slid the key in and turned the knob.

The air conditioner hummed quietly. Ryan dropped his hummer keys and Calleigh's house keys onto the table. He held the door open as Calleigh and Delko came in.

"Let's sit you on the couch, eh Cal?" Ryan said, steering her forcefully over to the couch. He sat her down in the middle and sat next to her. Delko dropped onto her other side.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Delko whispered, "I've only ever seen you cry when Speed died…"

Ryan glanced away uncomfortably. He always felt a little uncomfortable when they talked about Tim Speedle.

"How could he do this to me?" Calleigh moaned softly. Ryan glanced over her head at Delko. Their eyes met.

"Do what? Calleigh, what's going on?" Ryan asked. She was tense, sitting in between them. Ryan reached out and grasped her hand; Delko did the same on the other side.

"We're right here for ya, Cal, you can tell us anything," Delko said.

Calleigh took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.

"I'm pregnant."

CSI MIAMI

Ryan and Delko stared at each other over Calleigh's head.

"Who is the father?" Ryan whispered.

Calleigh opened and closed her mouth, trying to answer. Tears welled in her eyes again.

"Holy shit," Delko whispered. Ryan glanced sharply at him. "It's Horatio, isn't it?"

Calleigh nodded slowly. Ryan squeezed her hand. Delko gave Calleigh a half hug.

"Ryan and I will be right back. You want some water?"

Calleigh nodded again as Ryan stood up. Ryan followed Delko to Calleigh's kitchen.

"Shut the door," Delko muttered.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked after he shut the door.

"Remember how I told you that my sister got married?"

Ryan nodded slowly.

"Well…"

"Holy shit," Ryan hissed, repeating Delko's earlier words, "Horatio married your sister, and got Calleigh pregnant?"

"It gets better…" Delko said. Ryan turned and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Marisol is pregnant…with Horatio's child."

CSI MIAMI

Ryan tapped the bottle of water against his forehead. "This sucks."

Delko laughed shortly and nodded. "Yeah, it does. We don't even know if Marisol will make it another nine months."

Ryan nodded and began to pace. "You know what we need to do?"

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Ryan stopped and looked at Delko, "We need to call Alexx. She'll know what to do."

Delko whipped out his cell phone and hit Alexx's number. She answered.

"Alexx Woods."

"Hey Alexx, its Eric."

"Eric, what's up? I thought we had the day off?"

"We do…Ryan and I are at Calleigh's…we need you to come over as soon as you can."

"Is Calleigh okay?" Alexx's voice grew sharp with concern.

"Depends on your definition of okay," Delko said dryly. "Physically, yes. Mentally, well…let's just say she's had a nasty shock."

"I'm on my way." Alexx hung up.

Eric looked at the phone, "I think that's the first time she's ever hung up on me."

Ryan smiled bleakly, "Let's give Cal her water."

CSI MIAMI

Ryan shifted slightly on the couch. Calleigh was dozing in between him and Delko, her head on Ryan's shoulder. He frowned. Pin needles were shooting through his arm, but he didn't want to disturb Calleigh.

"Arm asleep?" Delko asked as Ryan shifted again.

"Yeah… but I don't want to disturb her. Feeling will come back."

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from outside and running footsteps. Someone started banging on the door.

"Alexx," Delko and Ryan said together. Delko stood up and moved to the door, opening it to reveal a harried looking Alexx.

"Sorry, traffic was bad. Where is she?"

"On the couch, with Ryan."

Alexx stalked off to the couch with Delko trailing behind her. She knelt before Calleigh and prodded her gently. Calleigh groaned and sat up straight.

Ryan gasped as feeling began to rush back to his shoulder. Delko grinned as the younger man grimaced painfully. Ryan rotated his shoulder.

"Sorry…" Calleigh whispered.

"No problem Calleigh," Ryan said. Delko flopped down into another chair while Alexx took his former spot on the other side of Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Alexx, I'm pregnant."

Alexx reared back. "Pregnant? How?"

Calleigh smiled wryly, "Do I need to explain how it works?"

Ryan shared a quick look with Delko. She seemed to be composing herself.

Calleigh took a deep breath. Maybe it would help to get this off her chest. "You remember that case a few weeks ago? When Jennifer Wilson dismissed the protection unit assigned to her? Well…"

CSI MIAMI

_Calleigh stepped into the bar. The case had been tough, and she felt she deserved a quick drink before heading home. She smiled at the bar tender as she sat down._

"_Margarita, strawberry, please."_

"_Comin' right up," the bartender got her drink and set it in front of her. Calleigh dropped the money on the bar and swiveled to watch the patrons. She loved watching people in places like this. Especially this bar. It wasn't a high class, tourist bar, but instead a small locals bar._

_Her eyes widened when she saw the very familiar red hair sitting at a booth, alone. She grasped her drink and stood up. She walked over to him._

"_Hey Handsome," she smiled, she hadn't called him that in a long time, "mind if I join you?"_

_Horatio looked up. "Of course you can join me, pretty one."_

_Calleigh frowned slightly as she sat down. "Horatio, are you drunk?"_

_Horatio smiled and nodded. Now Calleigh was worried. "Are you alright?"_

"_N'ver been bett'r," Horatio slurred slightly. Calleigh felt a wave of despair rush over her. She hated dealing with drunks. Horatio leaned forward and took Calleigh's hand._

"_Take me 'ome?"_

"_Sure Horatio. Let's go." Calleigh finished her drink and stood up. Horatio pulled himself to his feet and nearly fell over. Calleigh grabbed his arm and led him slowly from the bar._

_As she began to drive towards his house, he shook his head violently. "Your home, Cal."_

_Calleigh shrugged and uneasily turned on a different road and headed for her house. They pulled in the driveway and Calleigh got out. It had been a long, long time since Horatio had been over. Too long._

_Calleigh opened the door and let Horatio in. She locked it behind her. Horatio looked around, seemingly a little more sober._

"_I's been too long, Cal."_

"_Yes, it has," Calleigh whispered._

"_Why don't we talk anymore?" Horatio muttered, pressing his hand against his head._

"_I'm around," Calleigh said simply, not wanting to delve too deeply in her relationship with Horatio while he was drunk._

_Horatio stepped close to her. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and she involuntarily took a step back. His lips crashed down on hers, hands roaming freely. Calleigh tensed, but slowly relaxed._

_She had wanted this for so long…_

CSI MIAMI

"When I woke up the next morning, he was gone," Calleigh looked down, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Why don't you tell him, honey?" Alexx asked.

"Because he's married," Delko said. Alexx's head shot up.

"What!"

Delko smiled grimly, "To my sister."

Calleigh sighed and looked up. "I don't know what to do…"

Alexx squeezed Calleigh's thigh. "We're here for you, even if Horatio isn't. Right boys?" Alexx said sternly.

"Absolutely," Delko said. "Even if I do feel a tad awkward in this situation…"

"We're right here with you," Ryan said, "'til the end."

AN: okay, ending this chap there cause it's getting long (for me, at least). Reviews feed my soul.


	4. Of Heroes and Damsels

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep it up. CSIM doesn't belong to me. Warning: Language in this chap. Spoilers for season 3.

Chapter Three: Of Heroes and Damsels

Alexx stood up and looked down at Calleigh. "You need a warm shower and sleep. You've had a rough day."

"Yes, Alexx," Calleigh said wearily. She stood up and nearly fell over. Ryan grabbed her arm and hauled her back to the couch.

"Maybe I should eat something first…"

Delko looked at her, "You haven't eaten anything?"

"Not today," Calleigh said.

Alexx took a deep breath, "Eat first, then shower, then bed. Ryan, go make something."

Ryan looked up, startled. "I'm not exactly a gourmet cook, Alexx. What do you want me to make?"

"Grilled cheese," Calleigh said.

Ryan shrugged and stood up. "I can do that."

"Hey, chef-boy, make me one too!" Delko called as Ryan went back to the kitchen.

"Stuff it, Delko!" Ryan yelled back.

"Boys…" Alexx said. Delko grinned at her.

"Alright, we'll be good."

CSI MIAMI

Ryan came out of the kitchen with four grilled cheese sandwiches and four cups of juice. Delko took his enthusiastically and started chomping at it.

"Jeez, Delko, hungry?"

"Bad days make me eat more."

Calleigh nibbled on the edge of her sandwich. "Thanks Ryan. This is good."

"It's just a grilled cheese sandwich…" Ryan said, a faint blush running across his face.

"But it is good," Alexx added. They ate in silence; when everyone was finished, Ryan gathered everything and took it back to the kitchen.

"Alright Calleigh, shower," Alexx said. Calleigh stood up and trudged down the hallway. Alexx and Delko turned and walked into the kitchen.

Ryan turned the water on and began to wash the dishes. He had been to Calleigh's a few times before and knew where everything went.

"Gee, Wolfe, all you need is the little pink apron and you'd be right at home," Delko said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's right, first the pink apron, then the French Maid outfit," Ryan said as he put the plates in their rightful place.

"Alright…that's disturbing."

Ryan smiled and dried his hands. He leaned against the counter and stared at Delko and Alexx.

"So, now what?" Delko asked. Alexx sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe Horatio did this. Office dynamics are going to change now…"

"Should we tell anyone else?" Ryan muttered softly.

Delko shrugged. "Not sure…"

Ryan sighed. "Show of hands, who thinks Horatio is a fucking moron?"

The three of them looked at each other and raised their hands. Ryan nodded and smiled grimly.

"On another note, Wolfe, what's up with you and Natalia?" Delko asked. Alexx looked between the men.

"Not much, we went for dinner, Mexican wrestling. Not interested." Ryan pulled out his wallet and tossed Delko a wad of bills. "There's the money I promised."

Delko nodded and pocketed the money. "Good, cause I'm going on a date with her tonight."

Alexx frowned, "Well, you're out of the running then."

Ryan and Delko traded confused looks. "What?"

"Someone needs to stay with Calleigh. Eric has a date, I need to go fix dinner for my family, which leaves you, Ryan."

"Okay, out of a general curiosity, why?"

"Calleigh is in a very emotional state. I don't want her to be alone."

Ryan nodded. "No problem, I have extra clothes in my Hummer. You going to give Delko a ride?"

Alexx nodded. "I'll take care of it." She looked at her watch. "I got to run. You coming Eric?" she called as she turned out the door.

"Yeah," Delko looked at Ryan. "Take care of her."

Ryan met the older man's eyes, "You know I will."

Delko gave a curt nod and walked out. Ryan closed his eyes when he heard the door shut. He was alone with his thoughts. He sighed and tipped his head back. He listened to the running water from Calleigh's shower; he could swear he heard her singing.

He walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

What a day, he thought. Poor Calleigh.

He had seen it from day one, she was attracted to their boss. Hell, who wouldn't be with his hero-complex and dashing good looks. From what he had gathered from Delko and Alexx, the LT and the Bullet Girl had once been much closer.

They had always flirted playfully, exchanging names like 'Handsome' and 'Beautiful'. Delko told him the only thing standing in Calleigh's way was Horatio's brother's wife, Yelina. And then one day, the same day that Calleigh's ex-boyfriend John Hagen committed suicide, Yelina and her son up and disappeared. Horatio was rumored to be involved, although no one knew how.

Enter Marisol, Ryan thought dryly, the perpetual damsel in distress, the perfect counterpart to Horatio's hero. He could save her, mentally at least.

Ryan frowned, Horatio had thrown away something special, and that something special was staring at him.

CSI MIAMI

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Ryan looked up from his musings. "Alexx wanted someone to stay with you. She and Delko had prior engagements."

"Oh."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, the silence growing increasingly awkward.

"Well…um…"

Ryan sighed. "I'm really sorry I got dumped on you Calleigh."

"Oh! If anything, I think I was dumped on you."

Ryan shook his head. "The only thing I was planning on doing today was sleeping, so I don't mind."

"Alright, well…I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Cal, sleep well."

Calleigh nodded and turned, her golden hair twirling around her. Ryan closed his eyes and leaned back. What had he been thinking about?

Right, Hero-complexes. Horatio definitely had one…he even had the poses down right. Ryan smiled briefly, imagining Horatio in tights with a cape, along with his sunglasses.

Kind of a disturbing image.

He stood up and walked out to his Hummer. He grabbed his duffel bag out of the back and locked his vehicle. He went back inside and made sure the front door was locked.

He briefly wondered if Calleigh would mind if he took a shower, and then decided to anyway. Calleigh could beat him up later. He took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of khaki slacks.

Ryan walked back down the hall and flopped back onto the couch. He felt his eyes drifting shut, and sleep overtook him.

CSI MIAMI

Calleigh woke with a start. She had to pee, bad. She rolled out of bed and padded silently to her bathroom. She glanced out the window. It was dark outside. She had been asleep for a few hours.

She flushed the toilet and checked the time; 2258. She decided to get a drink of water and headed for her kitchen.

She walked into the living room and paused. Ryan was sprawled across her couch, in a position that could hardly be defined as comfortable. His head was falling off the edge and his feet were hanging off the armrest.

She turned to her linen closet and pulled out a thin blanket and a pillow. Carefully, she moved his head back onto the couch and placed the pillow underneath it. She grabbed his legs and moved him so he was straight, and no longer in danger of falling off the couch. She quickly tucked the blanket around him and stood back.

He really was a sweet guy. She decided to forgo the water and just go back to bed. They had to wake up and work the next day.

And she had to face her demons.

AN: for anyone who doesn't know how to work military (or 24 hour) time, just subtract 12. Ergo, 2258 would be 10:58 PM. Please review. Sorry this chap was short.


End file.
